


"Why are you laughing?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Why are you laughing?"

Nibbling on a pancake sandwich Matthew brought, Y/N was suddenly entertained on an idea that crossed her mind. Not that it was the first time she thought of it, rather, it was the first time she found it funny.

This was the fourth time the neighbors Matthew and Y/N went on a friendly picnic under the clear skies of spring that year. They would always occupy a new spot on the wide meadow that was just twenty minute drive away from their homes.

Enjoying his own treat while watching the dancing of the flowers surrounding them, Matthew noticed Y/N’s silent laugh and asked her curiously. “Why are you laughing?”

“I just thought if we’re a couple, I’ll always have to eat pancakes. Pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, midnight snack, pancakes and maple syrup everything!” Y/N giggled and remembered that Matthew always brought pancakes to their picnics and movie marathons, until she realized what she just said out loud. “Oh! I mean, you know, I just… it’s just a random thought.” And she blushed.

Matthew blushed himself, but there was no way Matthew would let the good opportunity to just drift away. “W-would you mind eating pancakes and maple syrup everything for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight snack with me?”

Y/N looked at him with surprise. She was not sure if she understood it right, but she accepted Matthew’s red face as the clarification she somehow needed. She cleared her throat as if there was a muffled squeal hindering her from replying properly. “N-no. I won’t mind. I’d actually want that.”

Matthew’s smile was brighter than that spring sun, Y/N’s was more calming than the gentle breeze that made the flowers dance; both faces were more colorful than the blooms around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
